<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>罂粟2 by taosan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322318">罂粟2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taosan/pseuds/taosan'>taosan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:06:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taosan/pseuds/taosan</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>罂粟2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这个没脑子的武力混蛋怎么一脸变态的笑，你把风纪委员怎么了？”把总悟送到保健室休息之后回到自己班级的神威刚进门就遭到了自己小弟阿伏兔的质问，神威歪了一下脑袋。“不要这么说嘛，我们畅快淋漓的玩了一会儿而已。”玩了一会儿，阿伏兔在心里重复了一下这几个不痛不痒的字，默默给那个好看过了头的风纪委员点上香。“对了，阿伏兔，放学之后的活动我不去了，你自己带人解决那群废物。”阿伏兔打心眼里觉得神威这次不去和上午与风纪委员的相遇有关系，但是他没有问出口，在他心里，神威新鲜感过去就恢复了。<br/>阿伏兔对他番长的行为活动确实了解，在还没放学的最后一节课神威就偷偷溜到了总悟躺着的保健室。床上的风纪委员还保持着他离开的姿势，唯一不同的就是脸很红。“都没人照顾一下吗？”神威好像忘记了现在这个状况是自己造成的。他把手放在总悟的额头上，想试一下温度。总悟眯了一下眼睛似是想睁开看，但身体的高温让总悟整个人都昏昏沉沉的，他的动作只不过是往神威的手上蹭了几下。<br/>“撒娇会使人软弱的，而且你是我看上的强大对手……”神威的声音慢慢变弱，最后空气里只剩下两个人的呼吸声。“是你的强大对手怎么了？”在神威闭上眼睛享受这难得的时光时，躺在床上的总悟突然开口了，声音里还带着缺水过长时间的沙哑。“没什么。”神威露出了一个笑，一点点儿的靠近了风纪委员，手上的动作也没停下来继续地抚慰着过热的总悟。“只是今天例外，向我撒娇吧。”<br/>神威把手从总悟的额头上撤下来，换上了自己的唇，留给了总悟一个温柔的吻。这个吻没有持续多长时间，他被风纪委员推开了。“谁要向你撒娇？”神威又笑出了声。“这样最好。”然后他掀开总悟的被子，手上动作焦急地扯下两人的长裤随意丢弃在地上。<br/>两个人的性器抵在一起被神威握在手中缠绵地摩擦，总悟被叼住了耳垂。“你又发什么疯？”这时神威已经偏头啃咬上了总悟的嘴唇，舌头也随着总悟的话语一起卷了进去。两个人的口水一起从还在发热风纪委员的嘴角流淌了下来，划过了下巴，留到了脖颈里。<br/>“没有发疯，你是在担心马上放学的同学们看到你这个样子？”神威话音刚落，就被揪着头发拉到了总悟的面前。“先担心你自己。”神威没兴趣斗嘴了，现在有更重要的事。他腾出手来，一只钳制着总悟的下巴用力抬高，然后在喉结上反复舔舐。另一只手在总悟的乳头上揉捏，在天台的时候他就想这么做了。<br/>总悟用力克制自己想呻吟的欲望，他只能发出轻微的喘息声。“我还是个病人。”是呀，是个病人。但神威现在硬的发疼，他无暇顾及这些。特别是他看到风纪委员平时清冷表情的脸布满朝红之后。不如一起放纵下去，神威这么想着把这个病人翻过去，让他背对着自己。双手也极其熟练地从胸膛一直摸到了腰臀。<br/>这种姿势对总悟来说就是一场灾难，他不能看到身后暴徒的动作，不知道下一步自己被侵犯或是抚摸的部位是哪里，他只能全身僵硬等待着自己的判刑。“我也没有那么禽兽，这次不会做到最后的。”像是验证自己的话一般，神威只是把自己的阴茎塞到总悟的腿间，在那片软嫩的肉体中反复摩擦。高热没有让总悟的思维反应迟钝，甚至还让他对这些动作的敏感程度增加了。总悟能明确感受到腿间来自神威的阳器，能感受到它暴起的青筋，能感受它在自己腿间灼热的跳动，也能感受自己在这种摩擦和缠绵中获得的快感，真是疯魔了。<br/>不只有总悟一个人感受到了这耻辱的快感，神威也明了。他伸手捏住了总悟硬起来的性器帮风纪委员撸动。这快感来的过于畅快淋漓，总悟差不点哭喊出来，但他忍住了。神威很不满意这个结果，他渴望着自己能把这个风纪委员欺负到哭泣，也渴望着他在自己手中释放的样子。“我叫阿伏兔去看了你的档案，原来你比我小。”总悟不知道神威突然铁道他的后颈上没由来的这句话是什么意思。“不如叫我哥哥。”<br/>总悟惊讶的回头，然后是怒火燃烧在他的瞳孔中。“你！”但他不知道的是，神威多喜欢这样的自己，琉璃珠子一样的眼睛中只有神威一个人。于是神威手下一个用力，掐住了总悟快感不断堆积的欲望根源。“叫我哥哥。”迷失在情欲和羞耻中的总悟突的被捏住了龟头，眼泪马上滚落下来。那双浸着泪的眼睛就这么直勾勾的注视着神威海一般通透的蓝眼睛，两个人在用眼神博弈，谁都渴望着对方先认输。<br/>门外传来一阵嘈杂声，两个人心里都明白，是下课了。“哥…哥…”最后还是总悟败下阵来。“乖。”神威飞快的舔了一下总悟还在不断滴落的泪珠。然后手上飞快的动作，胯下也不停地模仿性交在总悟的腿间摩擦。总悟没有力气去挣扎了，只能随着他的动作晃动，快感也不断的积累到了顶点。他射在了神威，这个恶徒的手里。神威也忍不了多长时间了，他扳过总悟的头，去吻他带着汗珠的发丝，吻他滴落泪珠的眼睛，吻他粘着口水的嘴唇。然后泄在了风纪委员的腿上。<br/>末了，神威抽了几张纸帮总悟清理，总悟继续躺在床上等待身体恢复。清理之后的神威手又开始痒，他捻起一绺总悟的栗色头发，又把总悟的刘海全部撩了上去露出饱满的额头还尚未后移的发际线。“我把我的电话存到你的手机中了了，想要了要打给我。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>